


Error de cálculo

by Tenshi_Lain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiment gone wrong, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_Lain/pseuds/Tenshi_Lain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En todo experimento hay que tener en cuenta un pequeño margen de error. Porque nunca sabes que puede ir mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error de cálculo

**Author's Note:**

> Ojo al dato: Estos personajes no son míos sino propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

El apartamento estaba patas arriba (más de lo que era considerado su estado habitual), el material de laboratorio de la cocina sin limpiar, algunas probetas incluso humeaban. Papeles, notas, fotografías, fórmulas químicas y matemáticas esparcidos por todas las superficies: paredes, suelos, mesas, sillas, la chimenea, el espejo, las estanterías… incluso las ventanas tenían _post-its_ pegados en los cristales. El ordenador de Sherlock tenía una docena de ventanas abiertas y el de John mostraba varias tablas numéricas que iban cambiando cada pocas milésimas de segundo. Tazas de té que variaban en cantidad y variedad de contenido esparcidas por en medio de todo el caos, junto a otros detritos que podrían o no estar relacionados con experimentos y casos.

Con aquel desorden no era de extrañar que el pobre John hubiera acabado ingiriendo de la taza que no tocaba.

Otra vez.

Aunque en esta ocasión, el resultado había sido algo más que sorprendente para ambos.

\- John.

\- …

\- John…

\- …

\- John.

\- …

\- ¿John…?

\- …

\- Oh, vamos… en algún momento tendrás que hablarme.

\- …

\- Ya te he dicho que ha sido un fallo de cálculos.

\- …

\- Venga, deja de poner morros. Verás como encontraré pronto una solución.

\- No estoy de morros. Y más te vale encontrar una solución a… a _esto_. O te… o te… no sé lo que te haré, pero no te gustará.

\- Las amenazas no son necesarias. Te aseguro que estoy más que motivado para seguir con el experimento.

\- Déjate de experimento y busca una solución.

\- El término adecuado sería antídoto.

\- Antídoto, cura, vacuna, poción mágica… Me da igual como la llames ¡PERO ENCUÉNTRALA!

\- No te alteres tanto, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar tu organismo en estas circunstancias a una subida de presión arterial.

\- Mi presión arterial está por las nubes desde que bebí de tu maldita taza. Si no me ha dado un ataque ya, dudo que lo vaya a tener.

\- Aún así lo correcto sería llevar un seguimiento de tus constantes, apuntar las diferencias físicas…

\- No vas a medirme y a pesarme como si fuera una rata de laboratorio.

\- Encontrar el antídoto será más fácil con esos datos, podré ver que es lo que la mezcla ha afecto y que no. Tal vez una muestra de sangre…

\- No vas a pincharme con ninguna de esas jeringuillas.

\- Las he limpiado.

\- Ese no es el problema.

\- Oh… si tal vez es un poco grande.

\- Un poco no: **mucho** ¿Para qué demonios quieres una jeringuilla para elefantes?

\- No exageres, estas son utilizados con animales de proporciones más cercanas a los equinos.

\- … En cualquier caso es lo mismo: Demasiado grande.

\- Mmmhh… ¿y una muestra de orina?

\- …

\- Deja de mirarme así. No puedo trabajar si no tengo datos, John. Lo sabes de sobra.

El familiar tono de mensaje resuena en la habitación. Tras excavar entre varios papeles y libros, Sherlock lo desentierra de entre los cojines del sofá.

\- Mensaje de Lestrade… Han encontrado por fin el pie de la víctima, cerca del puerto ¡Y tal como sospechaba el asesino ha dejado algo escrito en el talón! ¡La siguiente parte del código! ¡Vamos, John, antes de que los forenses borren cualquier pista útil!

\- ¡No puedes pretender que salga así!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Es que no me ves? Es imposible que salga así a la calle.

\- Mm… sí, no es algo práctico para recorrer Londres… en fin. Ven.

\- …

\- …

\- No lo dirás enserio.

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me niego!

\- ¿Entonces te quedas?

\- …

\- Vamos John, puedo ver en tu cara las ganas que tienes de venir con total claridad. Esta es la mejor solución, una forma de transporte rápida y cómoda para ambos.

\- …

\- …

\- … Está bien. Dios mío, ayúdame… Pero te lo advierto Sherlock, como me dejes caer. Te mato.

\- Tus recursos son algo limitados en este estado.

\- Encontraré la manera.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que en circunstancias de necesidad el ser humano era capaz de lograr casi cualquier cosa. Se inclinó sobre la mesa de café, cogió con cuidado a John por la cintura y lo metió de pie en el bolsillo de su camisa.

\- Sujétate John ¡Tenemos un criminal al que coger!

xxxxxx

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Solo diré una cosa:
> 
> John de bolsillo.
> 
> ¡Quiero uno!
> 
> Ja ne!


End file.
